The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of communication networks. Wireless and mobile networking technologies have addressed related consumer demands, while providing more flexibility and immediacy of information transfer. The development of communication technologies has contributed to an insatiable desire for new functionality. One area of interest is the development of services and technologies of supporting for network-controlled D2D communications. D2D related topics have been widely discussed in 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) and also got great interests from different network operators. One major concern from a network operator is how to benefit from D2D services. Furthermore, the network operator also needs to guarantee that the charging for the related D2D users would proceed in a promised way. Thus, it is desirable to design a mechanism to avoid cheating on charging for D2D services to promise the operator's benefit accordingly.